Caretaker
by Amanda Hart
Summary: Jeff does have a visiting nurse. But this is a little different than he's used to. Rear Window oneshot


Just one more week.

Jeff sighed, looking out from his window to the other apartments, his mending leg propped up on a nearby piece of furniture. He'd gotten used to the itch by now, and while that was largely due to the inability to bathe the leg, it didn't help ease his mind. He was antsy, but could not satisfy his overactive brain. He wanted to get up and go do his damn job, but the getting up part was out of the question. A hobbling photographer was hardly in demand these days.

Lousy auto race.

He picked up the nearby wooden spoon that he'd been using to reach under the cast to scratch his leg. As he absent-mindedly worked the spoon, he gazed lazily out the window, wishing he could just jump out of this damned chair and do something, anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your private moment," a familiar voice came from behind Jeff. He knew that voice better than anyone, and the tone suggested amusement, as though she'd caught him doing something... unsavory.

Lisa.

Jeff extracted the spoon from his cast and set it down on the nearby end-table. "Just scratching, Lisa, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less." He clasped his hands in his lap and looked up and back to see her smirking down at him, her red lips parted just slightly in a wicked, though subtle smile.

"Well, you know you're supposed to at least wash yourself. It helps cut down on that unpleasant itch. Not to mention the smell," she said under her breath, though Jeff heard her clear as day.

"Well I'm in a full leg cast, Lisa, what do you expect me to do? I'm not a doctor, I can't just uncast and recast myself at will!" He got slightly agitated at Lisa's comment, although he knew he was getting just a bit ripe. It had been a couple of days since his last shower, and sitting in the same chair, in the same spot, looking out at the people across from him hardly helped that predicament.

Lisa raised her brows and locked her gaze on Jeff. "Is that supposed to make the smell go away?" she asked him point-blank. "The question is not 'will I stay if you don't shower,' but 'how will I help you?'" Lisa knelt down to be closer to eye-level, looking just slightly up at her lover. Her full, pouting lips were curled slightly up in a reassuring smile. "I am not trying to insult you, but I do want to help." She leaned up and gave him a slow, sensual kiss.

Jeff merely tolerated the act, placating her until she was done. He looked down into her eyes, and while he was still sore from her commentary on his hygiene, he knew there was truth in it. His eyes softened. She wanted to help, not for her own sake, but for his. He blinked once, his head inclined just slightly. "All right, I'll let you help. Just tell me what I need to do," he spoke softly, trying to be unintimidating, a difficult task given his slight emotional injury.

Lisa beamed, and she stood. "Good! Come over to the bed," she instructed as she started preparing, stacking pillows as head and back support, smoothing the covers down so that he might rest on them. She looked over her shoulder at him, motionless, then rolled her eyes. "All right, I'll help you. Come here," she offered a hand, which he reluctantly took, and she gently guided him. She was surprisingly strong for a woman, Jeff found himself thinking as she supported his broken leg with relative ease. She eased him to sit on the edge of the bed, then positioned him until he was reclined properly.

Jeff, inwardly grumbling about having to move around, about losing his view from his rear porch, about being in largely the same position in a different spot. Lisa had left the room momentarily, excusing herself with a quick kiss and a finger held up as if to say "one moment." She'd also called from the other room for him to undress.

He blinked. What? He was suspicious. The covers were tightly tucked under the mattress. There was nothing to cover him! He shook his head, confused, but obliged, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the foot of the bed. He then set about the daunting task of removing his slacks and his underwear, struggling with his busted leg, but eventually freeing himself from those as well. His skin began to prickle as the cool air hit it. He tossed his briefs at the end of the bed, then used his disrobed slacks to cover his private parts.

Finally, Lisa returned with some warm, soapy water and a folded cloth, and a towel. She pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed and placed the cloth in the water, then set the small bucket on the end-table. She then unfolded the towel and set it length-wise next to him. "Roll up a little so I can tuck this under you," she ordered. A bit overcome by her sudden pushiness, he reached and pulled himself onto his side facing away from her, then rolled back onto his back again. "Thank you," she said softly. She smoothed his hair down, then kissed him again, her fingers playing lightly with the hair.

When she pulled back, Jeff opened his eyes and sighed softly. "A sponge bath?" he asked in slight disbelief. "You know, I do have a visiting nurse who can do this."

"Yes, but she hasn't, has she? You haven't asked her and she didn't think about it. But I," she smiled as she extracted the cloth from the water and wrung it with her hands, "I definitely thought of it." She leaned in slightly and pressed the warm cloth against Jeff's collar bone, then begin to rub in slow circles. Jeff was not sure if she was washing him or giving him a massage. But he did not care. It felt fantastic. He rested his head back against the pillows and sighed softly, though this time it was a content sound, not a restless, exhasperated one.

Lisa smiled. He trusted her. She continued to move the cloth, first washing his arm, then moving to his hand, then chest, across to his other arm and hand, up underneath his neck. Jeff began to relax, the sensation of being cleaned sending him into a sense of well-being. Lisa smiled to herself. She leaned in and whispered into Jeff's ear, "Turn over."

Jeff started. "What?"

"Turn over! This isn't going to work if I can't wash your back, you know," she smiled sweetly, a mischievous twinkle gone unnoticed by the confused man.

"No, I suppose not," he reasoned, sounding like he was attempting to convince himself. He propped himself up on his elbow, then turned, gingerly moving his leg by the hip, and settling it down. The slacks, which had been covering his indecent bits, had slid, unnoticed, off the bed. Jeff crossed his arms in front of him and rested his head into them, facing towards Lisa.

Another warm, feminine smile and Lisa was at it again. She renewed the cloth, wrung it out, and began gently rubbing his back in small circles, then larger ones, moving over his shoulder blades, then his spine, then his lower back.

His eyes snapped upen and he started.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Lisa rested her hand on his arm to calm him as her nimble little fingers began to clean his firm, round behind. "Everything's gotta be done. Remember?" She winked at him, his startled, bewildered gaze slowly coming down to wariness and confusion. As she worked, however, he began to settle down. It would be over soon, anyway. As Lisa moved down his buttocks, she began to clean his uncasted thigh, then calf, and then his feet. She was especially gentle with his feet, careful not to cause pain, or God forbid, tickling.

Come to think of it..... she smiled to herself, then ran one well-manicured fingernail across the sole of his foot.

As expected, he jumped and cried out, looking back at her with a bit of a glare. Smiling again, Lisa said to him, "You need to turn over again. I have to get your hips, and..." She motioned her head, as if she were avoiding the word.

Jeff, slightly uncomfortable and suddenly painfully aware of his slacks on the ground and out of reach, stuttered. "Um, I don't know if that's a good idea.."

"Why not?" Lisa was concerned.

"Well, I... Oh, never mind, you'll just convince me to turn over anyway," he resigned himself to being exposed to this beautiful woman, this woman who had touched him everywhere. Certainly she'd know there would be consequences.

Jeff's erection stretched up to his belly button, the engorged, highly sensitive bit of his anatomy seeming to very subtlely pulse. Lisa could not help but stare, her gaze first startled, then began to hint at smouldering. She caught herself and looked up at Jeff, then reminding herself to breathe, she exhaled softly. She moved back to the chair next to the bed, renewed the cloth once again, wringing it out, then dropped it back into the bucket.

Flustered, Jeff looked at Lisa, whose face was flushed, her lips parted and seemingly fuller than usual. "Well, what did you do that for?" his voice was beginning to become husky, "Now you'll have to wring it out all over again.. oh..."

A slender, soapy hand slid against his hip, down to his thigh, gently reaching to his inner thigh, cleansing the area thoroughly. The touch was maddening for them both, Jeff holding his breath and Lisa gasping softly at his subtle reactions. She looked up into Jeff's eyes, and Jeff let out a slow, shaky breath when she looked at him, then his eyes widened as her fingers began to rub and slide against his sack, clever digits getting every crease, every fold, moving around the base of his penis, massaging gently the patch of hair above it.

Their gaze never broke the whole time she'd cleaned him. But as she removed her hands, he knew she was not done. His breath quickened as her hand moved away, dunked once again in the warm waters. This time, she soaped up both hands, her mischievous gaze now anything but subtle. As she move to continue, he caught her wrist. She gasped and looked down at him. He brought one trembling hand up to cup her face, then drew her near to him. "You're so beautiful," he breathed to her right before claiming her mouth with his. Overcome with this lust, this surging emotion, Jeff slid his tongue against Lisa's, who with not a hesitaton gasped suddenly, one soapy hand moving to his neck, clinging to him for support. The other, sneaky little hand, moved down, unnoticed by Jeff as he tenderly pulled back, lightly panting for breath.

Another gasp wracked his body as her free hand glided down his member, which twitched with anticipation and reaction of her touch. Lisa was fascinated, curled her fingers around his thick, throbbing cock and moved it up and down, firmly but gently, elliciting soft, deep groans from him, making him squirm just slightly against this overwhelming lust.

"Please," he whispered as the sensation grew stronger and stronger, pleading with Lisa. He looked up at her, sweat beginning to form a sheen on his forehead, begging her for something, anything!

Lisa backed away, Jeff shutting his eyes and resting his head on the pillows, the loss immediately felt, washing over him like disappointment. But it did not last. Lisa's warm, wet tongue lightly touched against the length of him, and he grabbed the comforters, his hips bucking, and he grunted with surprise. Lisa smiled coyly at Jeff, winked at him when he looked down at her in shock, then flicked her tongue across the end of his penis, causing him to collapse back down to the bed and groan intensely with the tease.

The lavishing ministrations of her tongue against his cock were enough to drive him insane. Jeff held his breath, trying desperately to control himself, a shaky breath escaping his lips now and again.

Her big, soft lips pressed against the head of his cock, then sucked him down. The hot, slick depths of her mouth were pure ecstacy. Lisa's head bobbed up and down, and through hazy eyes, Jeff looked down and saw her gorgeous red hair flow with her movements, her eyes closed in deep concentration, her beautiful, full lips engulfing him again and again...

Jeff's body arched and he gasped, clenching his teeth, then letting out a ragged breath, then another, his cock pulsing heavily in Lisa's mouth just before he climaxed, giving her the time to pull herself off of him, his seed spilling out onto his belly and chest. She held him in her hand, guiding him through his orgasm, her gaze one of intensity as he shattered in her hands.

Panting, Jeff started to come down, his body relaxing from that intense high. Lisa withdrew and wrung out the wash cloth one more time, then wiped him down as he lay, recouperating.

Smiling lazily, he looked at Lisa again. "Where did you learn that?"

Lisa smiled. "A girl has to have her secrets." She pressed her lips to his lovingly, then patted him dry with the towel. "Besides. I bet your visiting nurse doesn't do that for you," she smiled cheekily. She helped Jeff get dressed again, and helped him back into his chair by the rear window, again to watch his neighbors. 


End file.
